


(make your heart) swell and burst

by darkangel0410



Series: burn this city down (to show you the light) [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: André sends the pic to Zhenya as soon as he sees the ‘A’ on his jersey when he walks into the dressing room; he knows it barely counts, that it's just for a pre-season game that almost no one from last year is playing in, but that doesn't diminish how happy and proud André feels when he sees it hanging up in his stall.





	(make your heart) swell and burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candy_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/gifts).



> I need to see more Burky/Kuzy fic, so here I am: writing the fic I want to see more of in the world. This is pretty tame, especially for a BDSM au, so I don't think there's anything that really needs tagging, but ymmv of course. Enjoy!

André sends the pic to Zhenya as soon as he sees the ‘A’ on his jersey when he walks into the dressing room; he knows it barely counts, that it's just for a pre-season game that almost no one from last year is playing in, but that doesn't diminish how happy and proud André feels when he sees it hanging up in his stall. 

He checks his phone before they go out for warm-ups and sees a text from Zhenya on his phone, _))))))) so proud kotyonok_ , and feels familiar warmth pool in his stomach at the pet name and the words make him preen, even if his dom isn't here to see it; he runs his fingers over the collar around his throat and imagines it’s Zhenya doing it instead. 

André shakes the feeling off with the ease of long practice and gets back into the right headspace he needs to play well, but it stays in the back of his mind for the rest of the game. 

*

They win, 4-3, and pre-season or not, it still feels amazing to file off of Bruins ice, smiling and cheering each other, even if he only has one assist. André will always take a win for the team over getting points, but it’s best when both happen.

His scrum after goes well, only a few questions before the media heads out, and André can sit down for a few minutes, still sweaty from the game and his underarmor sticking to his skin; he plays with his collar while he goes through his messages, more from the habit of reassurance than because he actively needs it right now. 

André likes knowing it’s there, that Zhenya’s name is on the inside: that everyone knows he chose Zhenya to belong to. That they chose each other out of everyone else. He runs his thumb under the inside of his collar over the stamp that is Zhenya’s full name and smiles to himself when he gets another text from him.

It’s simple, just _getting drinks?_ ; there’s nothing else to it, but after two years André knows his dom’s asking him if he’s going to go out with the team to celebrate the win or if he was going to head home instead. And asking in a way that wouldn’t pressure André to answer either way.

André debates for a long minute, looking around the room to try and gauge the mood; some of the rookies look like they’re ready to go out, but mostly everyone’s heading home to relax a little before the season really starts. André knows he should probably go over to the rookies, take them out for some drinks and maybe start chirping them gently so by the time Ovi and Willy start playing they’re not completely unprepared, but his heart’s not in it. 

He’s happy they won and he’s proud he helped, and that the coaches thought enough of him to give him the ‘A’, but André really just wants to go home and bask in Zhenya’s pride in him, kneel for his dom and maybe get rewarded for doing well tonight.

_nah ill b home_

*

Traffic’s the normal level of awful, so it only takes André about an hour and a half after he leaves the arena to get home; the parking garage is quiet when he pulls into one of their assigned spots and smiles when he sees Zhenya’s car already there.

André makes to the elevator before he starts to get antsy, tapping his foot and moving his keys from one hand to another; leftover energy from the game mixes with anticipation and it takes all his self-control to stop himself from sprinting down the hallway once he gets off the elevator. 

He walks into the front door and takes off his dress shoes before walking through the apartment to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water; André takes his time drinking it, listens to the baseball highlights Zhenya has playing in the living room and considers his options.

André decides to take off his suit before anything else and once he’s finished his drink, he tosses the bottle into the garbage, then he pads back the way he just came and goes down the small hallway and starts stripping before he’s even properly in the room. He takes the time to hang up his suit, more because André knows it matters to his dom than he cares if his suit gets a little wrinkled.

He puts on a worn pair of sweats and feels himself settle a little bit now that he’s home and knows his dom’s here.

When André gets to the living room, Zhenya glances over at him and grins. “Hello, _kotyonok_ ,” he says, voice warm and affectionate; he reaches over and tugs André closer as soon as he’s within in touching distance, his hands large and warm on André’s hips. “You wearing my pants, brat,” Zhenya adds in amusement, rubs his thumbs along the skin just above the waistband of said pants.

“I don’t know how that happened,” André tells him innocently, shivering at the feel of Zhenya’s hands on his bare skin. He leans down for a kiss and moans when Zhenya slides a hand into his hair to hold him still while his dom kisses him roughly.

“You play so well tonight, _kotyonok_ ,” he says and bites André’s lip before he kisses him again, quick and dirty. “So proud of you, so good on the ice. No wonder they give letter to you tonight.”

Zhenya tugs him forward again until André settles in his lap and clutches at his shoulders, whimpering when Zhenya tilts his head back and scrapes his teeth down André’s throat, hard enough to hurt, to leave marks. “Please, sir,” André begs, his cock already hard and leaking precome. 

“Oh, _kotyonok_ , what kind of reward is it I let you come so soon,” Zhenya scolds him, smirking at the way André whines when he pinches his nipple, short nails digging into the delicate skin just the way André loves. “So many hours left to play tonight and we will use them all.”

André shudders at the dark promise in his dom’s voice, his head already fuzzy and flirting with subspace. 

Maybe pre-season was good for some things, after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  _kotyonok_ is Russian for kitten, at least according to google


End file.
